


Stalagmites

by GiftboxStudios_onDesk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Fear, Metaphors, Other, References to Depression, stalagmites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiftboxStudios_onDesk/pseuds/GiftboxStudios_onDesk
Summary: A dialogue-poem to someone with depression and can’t sleep.
Kudos: 1





	Stalagmites

**Author's Note:**

> Poems don't have to rhyme.  
> -Giftbox

Hey, my friend. How are you?  
Doing fine? Hydrated and well-fed?  
Did you take your medication too?  
...A deep sigh leaves and I sit beside you  
As you sleep. You remained quiet and still.

…I may not emphasize, but I can describe  
What might be going on in your head.  
I can see how you drift to sleep and what  
You dream, but it is not a dream.  
Hear me as you will:

Tossed clothes, effortless, on the  
Bedroom floor, body numb from the ugly  
World you came back from.  
You have tried to lighten your day,  
But to no avail…

Face first to the pillow, body next on the  
Mattress; you watch the wall close to you  
And you begin watering your dead cotton,  
You had no idea that the heat you have  
Is gone and you are a part of your room.

Slowly, your world disappears into the dark,  
You take silent whiffs of air and return it back.  
You didn’t dream, any dream you had was gone,  
You, instead, think…of yourself,  
Your imagination imagined now.

You lie on your life’s fourth bed,  
All you wanted was the darkness  
To stop cradling you and watching you  
Cry in your thoughts.  
It is like a cave;

Dark, cold and you’re in the deepest  
Part of it, no canaries or a single sound  
Of the outside world.  
Just you, the still waters and the stalagmites,  
That point towards you.

From an adventurer’s view, they are  
Fascinating; but artists look through  
Different angles and watch the stone  
Turn to ivory and bone.  
Making a clear picture for you.

You felt alone, yet surrounded,  
In a dark earthly mouth and teeth  
That are sharpened to bite if  
You dare move. You can’t help but  
Curl more and more.

You felt alone…But I swear…  
I won’t let them eat you alive.  
You have a soul that I’ve  
Never seen, drawn to it  
Like the elusive geode you are.

You don’t trust your burden on others,  
But you prayed for someone, to someone,  
For something you believe you can’t possess.  
It hurts, it definitely does.  
Yet, you are close to that tunnel’s end.

I take a blanket, cover you and me,  
Watching you rest peacefully, now  
That I’m here with you,  
Let me be your eyes,  
And watch out for the stalagmites.


End file.
